Inuyasha in 'The World'
by Genko-chan
Summary: Inuyasha.hacksign crossover. Inuyasha and co all have a character on the game 'The World'. They know each other on the outside and on the inside. They form a team to defeat the evil hacker Naraku (of course) with the help from the .hack characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or .hack//SIGN.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and co all have characters on the game 'The World' in modern time or whenever 'The World' was made. They know each other on the outside because of school and on the inside. The group needs to find a mythical item called 'The Shikon Jewel' to defeat an evil hacker named Naraku. On there adventure the team up with Tsukasa and friends to help with there task.  
  
Little Black Fox (A/N): This is my first fanfic for anyone who wants to know. This idea has been bugging me for a while so I decided to write it and see how it goes. Inuyasha and co won a contest where they could animate there characters in there choosing. So in other words they look like they do in the show. Exception for Kagome who wears green and white miko robes instead of a uniform. If you have any helpful advice, it would be appreciated.  
  
Usernames- Kag, Yasha, Fox, Houshi, Lady_Sango  
  
Real Names-Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
"That's it Yasha. I'm logging off! Because of you, I lost all the experience I gained today!" Kag yelled at the silver haired character.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault you couldn't heal yourself fast enough!" Yasha replied with just as much ferocity in his voice.  
  
Other characters passing by stopped and looked at whoever was making a scene. Squabbling in the middle of Mac Anu was a female archer (I know they don't have characters like this on the show but if you read the A/N it would explain) in green and white robes.  
  
Across from her was what looked like a silver haired demon swordsman. He had dog ears, claws, and fangs. He was also dressed in red robes similar to the girls clothing.  
  
In the back round you could see three more figures. One was a girl that didn't seem to be any of the regular characters. She was dressed up in some strange armor with a giant boomerang on her back. Next to her was a man dressed up in black and purple monk robes. It was obvious that he was a Wave master considering his staff. The third figure was very short but cute. He was wearing unusual garments and had fox feet and tail and who knows what kind of character he was.  
  
Finally after the two stopped glaring daggers at each other, there attention was turned to the crowd. Kag blushed at all the stares she and Yasha were receiving, while Yasha started to growl in anger.  
  
"What the hell are all of you looking at?"  
  
Everyone in the crowd jumped back and hurriedly went to one place and another. Once the crowd was officially gone, Kag gave one last cold hard stare at Yasha and logged off.  
  
"That was the biggest crowd you guys made this week Yasha." Fox and Lady_Sango nodded there heads in agreement with Houshi. Once said the three walked from there spot and past there growling friend.  
  
"Where the hell are you guys going?" His ongoing growl got louder as the three continued walking. He let go of the growl and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"We're logging off." Houshi said before Yasha had the chance to ask again.  
  
"What for? The four of us still can go into dungeons. We don't need Kagome." Fox looked back at Yasha with a look that said 'You're kidding right?' Houshi and Lady_Sango shook their heads at how stubborn Yasha could be.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything Fox logged off with Houshi and Lady_Sango following. Yasha let out another growl in frustration and left to the Chaos Gate planning to fight through a dungeon to let off some steam.  
  
**********  
  
"I can't believe him. That jerk." Kagome took of her head set (what are those called?) and started to turn of her monitor.  
  
She stood up from her chair and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome, are you off that game?" Kagome stopped her reach for the bathroom and gave a sigh. 'How does mom always know when I get off?'  
  
"Yes mom! If you need me I'll be in the shower!" She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the water and started to strip her close.  
  
She stepped the bathtub, sighing at the nice feel of warm water. She pulled the curtain around the tub and picked up the bottle of shampoo.  
  
After washing her hair, Kagome just stood in the shower to enjoy the warm water over her skin for a little longer. Not soon after did her mind wander, and before she knew it her train of thought landed on the events that took place earlier today.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kag, Yasha, Fox, Houshi, and Lady_Sango finally reached the bottom level of the dungeon. There was only one last room to check and inside should be the Gott Statue.  
  
Before they could reach the door, a monster attacked the party.  
  
Yasha pulled out his sword which quickly turned into a giant fang. He swung it aimlessly at the enemy, only managing to graze it. Lady_Sango threw her giant boomerang at the monster and sliced off on hand. Houshi and Fox were chanting casting spells, while Kag fired magic fused arrows.  
  
Houshi, Fox, and Lady_Sango were low on HP before this battle and died without doing any major damage. Kag was running low on HP and was too preoccupied to heal herself, so she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yasha! I need you to heal me!" Yasha continued fighting like her didn't hear her. She let her guard down to yell at him again when she received another blow.  
  
The force of the blow threw her all the way into a wall. She got up with the last amount of strength and tried to ask Yasha for help again.  
  
"Yash." Before she could finish, the monster hit her again taking her last bit of HP. Kag's body turned grey and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
The last one standing was Yasha, but without anyone's help, he too died at the hands of the enemy.  
  
Once Yasha was back at Mac Anu with the others, he and Kag got into another fight which ended with Kag logging off.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'That was the third dungeon we went to that day. After we got through the first one, we went straight to the next, and the right to the third. Because Yasha was so pushy, I never got to save my progress and all that experience.'  
  
Kagome noticed the cold water now pouring down and hurriedly turned of the shower. As soon as she stepped out, the most wonderful sent reached her nose. Kagome went through the whole process of drying of and getting clothed in record time just to get to her precious oden.  
  
**********  
  
Little Black Fox: So how was it? If there is any information wrong please tell me so I can correct it. If this seemed short, don't worry. Once the story moves along a little bit more, the content of each chapter will have more. Please review. : ) 


End file.
